


Sam, I Do Have A Name

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes Pie For Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Crack, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Pie, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: He sees Cass glance down, also admiring Dean’s shirt. It’s kind of funny and so very Dean; exactly what he would expect of his big brother.The print on is nice and quirky though, not as rude and obnoxious as he’d been expecting.I’m In My Birthday Suit… Now Where’s The Pie?Sam stifles a laugh as he sips his drink.“Nice top Dean.” He half teases.Cass scowls at him, looking peeved. “Sam, I do have a name you know.”It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to get that one, but when realization dawns… let’s just say Dean’s shirt might have a few extra beer stains....In which Sam is utterly, painfully, oblivious.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Sam, I Do Have A Name

Dean obviously picked out his shirt out with more care than usual. It’s his birthday after all, and Sam’s pretty sure that Dean figured out his special birthday plans weeks ago.

“Did you get the pie?” Dean leans in to whisper.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Of course Dean.”

In reality, he’d forgotten the pie completely, without Cass, Dean’s birthday would have been pie-less. He remembers the way Cass froze at the casher and squinted critically at their trolley before turning back to the teen manning the register with one request. “I need pie.”

Needless to say, it’s cherry.

“Happy birthday Dean!” Cass shouts as Sam moves over to the table to prepare drinks.

Dean grins and engulfs his friend in a tight hug. “Thanks buddy.”

He sees Cass glance down, also admiring Dean’s shirt. It’s kind of funny and so very Dean; exactly what he would expect of his big brother.

The print on is nice and quirky though, not as rude and obnoxious as he’d been expecting.

_I’m In My Birthday Suit… Now Where’s The Pie?_

Sam stifles a laugh as he sips his drink.

“Nice top Dean.” He half teases.

Cass scowls at him, looking peeved. “Sam, I do have a name you know.”

Dean makes a strange gurgling sound then.

It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to get that one, but when he does… let’s just say Dean’s shirt might have a few extra beer stains.


End file.
